The present invention relates generally to covers and, more specifically, to a protective earring cover which may be attached to a piece of jewelry by a user.
Earrings and general pieces of jewelry are often regarded as highly valuable items, representing large financial investments as well as nostalgic importance. Conventionally, an earring or piece of jewelry may draw unwanted attention when adorned in an inappropriate setting. For example, a user may be walking from a vehicle to a ceremony or party, and the display of such highly valued items can draw unwanted attention. Additionally, the use of highly-valued earrings and jewelry can present them to the risk of dirt, damage, and overall wear-and-tear during times when they are worn between functions.
It may be advantageous to provide a cover which: may attach to an existing decorative, non-adjustable earring or piece of jewelry; may fully enclose the earring or jewelry; partially encloses the earring or jewelry; can seal off the jewelry from adverse elements, including dirt, water, and debris; may provide a protective casing for the finish; can conceal the appearance of the earring or piece of jewelry, such that the appearance of the earring or jewelry is not readily presented; may allow for quick and efficient use; can be easily manufactured; is preferably efficient to manufacture; and/or protects and treats a finish of or otherwise conditions the earring or jewelry.